Kill: The 75th Hunger Games
by ShayminxForeverx
Summary: Katniss and Peeta survive the arena but they don't go back in for the quarter quell. Instead as usual 24 tributes are reaped but this years twist can twist their minds into something else. Testing them to the limits. Its either kill or be killed. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Welcome to the Third Quarter Quell and 75th Anual Hunger Games. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long neon nails tapped the desk. The woman sat at the desk was a strange sight to see. Huge neon pink fake eyelashes, a blue powdered face, huge hair and a pink jump suit with little blue high heels in the Capitol that was normal.

She was flicking through her papers and kept checking her 3D hologram on the desk. The plans for the 75th Hunger Games.

She was the new Gamekeeper fresh from the training program. She couldn't wait, she had plans so much plans for the games. It was going to be the best Games ever.

The door opened and a man walked through. President Snow.

Quilena Jasmine looked up and noticed the President walking over.

"What a wonderful arena you have planned there."

"Oh my president," Quilena stood up. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"Sit down Quilena, we don't need such formalities. We are friends," He took a seat and clicked his fingers; a bottle of wine appeared. "Would you like some."

"Yes please," she said and sat down.

There was silence and Snow flicked through the hologram.

"What interesting and risky plans..."

"Well, I will take my risks. It is going to be the best Hunger Games ever!" She laughed.

"It better be. I want it to distract from last years..."

She gulped. Last year two tributes won and the game maker who let it happen is now dead. That could be her fate if she did the wrong move.

"Its a quarter quell it'll be awesome.." She said slowly. "I'll count on it..."

"You better," he took a sip of his drink. "We don't want a little accident to happen would we..."

"No.." She whispered.

"This year you know the quarter quell theme?"

"Yes, the tributes worst fears will appear in the games."

"Good girl.."

The rest of the meeting was silence as she thought of her plans. She always loved the Hunger Games and the whole idea of her being a Game Maker always appealed to her. But was it really worth it if her life was on the line. Let the 75th Hunger Games begin.

Authors Note: Hey this is my first SYOT and I'm so excited. I bet my buttons that I'm going to have an interesting bunch! That may have been boring but I wanted to just set the scene.

Ok first of all. Peeta and Katniss did win the Hunger Games but they aren't going in this year. Instead the tributes worst fears will appear in the arena. I'm going to do this as a series so after this it'll be another SYOT but the next year and so on.

My tribute form is in my profile. I'm not going to do sponsor points because I'm bored but if you review or give me a quick PM I'll keep your tribute (maybe) in for a bit longer. Bloodbath tributes are appreciated.

The rules will be on my profile so yeah. Just to say I'll only accept PM not reviews for my tributes. Sorry...

So submit away because I can't wait! May the odds be ever in your favour!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, it's been like ages since I published this! I have had some amazing tributes so far. Go to my Bio, to check out places if your interested. I am in need for some younger tributes (12, 13, 14, 15) so if you have any ideas just pm away.

How the reapings work is, it won't be in order (D1, D2, D3, D4...) it'll be in random order. This is D5's reaping, D5 is my favourite district and I am very excited for this! Hopefully either 11, 10 or 2 will be next so yeah here it is! See u at the bottom! :) Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or most of the tributes in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: D5 Reaping

-Erika Jinx POV-

I ran behind the bins; my heart pumping in my chest. I didn't want them to see me.

Peace keepers, the place is crawling with them especially with today being Reaping Day. If they knew what I have done or what I'm doing. They'd kill me or worse ship me off to the Capitol. The Capitol is the last place I want to go.

A group of kids were nearby playing about. I never have ever really played around; I never got a chance. Been on the run since I was eleven from my parents, from my face, from my true self. I peered behind the bin and smiled at their silly game but my smile was quickly erased.

"Look it's the Living Dead," one of them yelled.

I hid back behind the bin, anger in my chest as the kids screamed and ran away. I hated my face.

Half of my face is covered by a mask, a mask that covers my flaws. It cover the scars. Ever since the accident, the fire when I was eight I have been cursed from it. The side covered is now tomato red. Half of my nose is burned away and my cheek is twisted. My red hair I once had is gone and replaced with a black wig. My parents couldn't accept me so I left.

I'm the living dead as they call me. A monster. I just want to be accepted but no I can't. Right now my priority is to get through the reaping and after this all I'll run away to a place where I can be me. I can dream can't I?

I climb out and pull my hood over my face. Ready or not here I come.

- Rex Minx POV -

"Hurry up Rex," I heard my friend whine.

"Coming Lexi!" I yelled.

I quickly combed my hair and straightened my clothes.

"For gods sake, Rex. You take longer than a bloody woman."

"Oli shut up, mind your language," I could hear a slap.

I rolled my eyes at my friends. Without them my life would be strange. Ever since my sister died, they are the only people who understand. My dad spends most of the time at work, mum died years ago and everyone else at school just want to talk about her.

Finch Minx, died last year in the games. Died due to nightlock, still get nightmares of her dead corpse.

I came down the stairs and got engulfed by a huge hug.

"Um...Lexi can't breathe," I coughed.

She blushed and apologised. She started to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Come on weirdos, let's get going," Oli marched over to the door.

We all ran out into the district. They're isn't much nature, mostly pavements. Our district is small, smaller than most. I liked our small community. It was homely and everyone knew each other, well most people do.

"Who do you think is going to get reaped today?" Oli asked kicking the dirt. "It'll be tough luck for your dad if you get picked..."

"Oliver," Lexi hissed.

"It's ok Lexi," I said quietly, I was used to it.

In Oli's household he was taught to always say what he wanted to say. It was ok for him; after all he is the mayor's child but for some it wasn't.

We walked in silence to the reaping. Everyone was crowded around, we joined our year's crowd. The triplets were in their bright frilly dresses that looked like vomit. Everyone looked nervous except Jak but he's never nervous.

"Let the fourth reaping begin!" We all yelled, this was our tradition. None of us haven't been picked yet and hopefully this will stay this way.

"After this two more to go," Oli yelled, we cheered.

- Erica Jinx POV -

I stood in the crowd along the other seventeen year olds. I was here alone but I bet my old parents were somewhere in the crowd. Not like I wanted to see them.

"Welcome, welcome to the Third Quarter Quell and the 75th Annual Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour," Blessing our ever so jumpy escort giggled.

I so wanted to punch her face. She had bubblegum pink hair is two bunches and had a little white rabbit hat. She wore a huge pink and white dress with guess what rabbit patterns. Her high heels were huge and pink. Hate that colour. We call her the Rabbit Lady; even though I'm not popular I do know this slang.

"Ladies first," she giggled excitedly and skipped over to the bowl.

Did I ever mention she twitched?

"Hmmm, oh!" Rabbit Lady giggled as she pulled out a name. "Erika Jinx..."

I could hear whispers and could see pointing.

"Erika Jinx, Erika Jinx, Erika Jinx..."

I walked up; my ears were echoing with laughing unsure if it was real or not real. I stood up and looked on, refusing to show my emotions or to acknowledge the escort. I know my fate, my fate is death.

But maybe I could win this, I have killed before. That man; the leader of that gang.

I could see them...my old parents. They looked happy, happy that they could get finally get rid of their monster they created. I'm not going to let them be satisfied, I will come back...I will...I will.

- Rex Minx POV -

When Erica was asked to come back, I was shocked. People didn't seem to care.

"Monster is finally going to get what she deserves," Oli laughs.

"No one deserves to die," I whispered back.

He snorted. Blessing walked up to the boy bowl and picked out a name.

"Rex Minx!"

No this can't be happening. I suddenly heard a sob that sounded like Lexi's and Oli had a look of horror on his face.

"Rex Minx!"

I walked up, fear tight in my throat. My worst nightmare; going into the Hunger Games, the event that killed my sister. A tear fell down my cheek as I stood in front of everyone. My dad looked angry and sad. He was going to loose someone else.

"Now shake hands..."

I turned to Erika, her face showed no fear just anger. I shook her hand and squeezed it. She glared.

"I'm not going to be your ally Minx," she spat.

Well I never asked. We were then dragged along to the visiting room. I sat down in mine as sadness filled me.

Lexi and Oli were the first to come. Lexi was covered in wet tears and gave me the hugest hug ever.

"You're going to come back," Oli said. "You will Rex."

"You have to promise," Lexi cried.

"I can't but I'll try," I said.

Lexi nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You can take a token into the arena and I want you to take this."

She handed me a necklace, it was silver and plain. "It was my grandmothers."

"Thank you Lexi," I whispered giving her one last squeeze and turned to Oli. "Look after her."

"I will," He nodded.

It was to soon when they were ushered out and other visitors came in. Lexi and Oli were like family to me and I loved them.

The last visitor was dad. He looked sad and angry and was whispering things under his breath. He started to hug me

"Dad," I cried into his jumper feeling five again.

"It's ok son, they aren't going to take you away," he whispered. "You're going to come back..."

I wished that was true, we sat in silence as I cried. I was going to try for dad, for my friends and I know that's what Finch would want me to.

I felt empty when they took dad away and they dragged me into the car to the station. I don't want to be alone but I know I am now.

A\N: Hey guys again! How did you like this chapter. From Erika and Rex who do you like best!?

Love or hate! I like to hear people's opinions. Just PM or review but no flames please!

I don't know when I'll next update due to school *groan* but I'll try to as soon as pos. And remember to head to my Bio to get a form and see the rules. I love getting tributes!

Til next time! :) x


End file.
